EP 0 878 302 A1 discloses the engagement and disengagement of a cylinder. In the course of pivoting, the cylinder is controlled by an eccentric device in such a way that adjoining cylinders do not perform a sliding movement. The pivot movement of the cylinder by the eccentric device is controlled in such a way that the cylinder's rotation coincides with a roll-off movement of an adjoining cylinder.
EP 0 862 999 A2 discloses a double printing group with two transfer cylinders which are working together and which are seated in eccentric, or in double eccentric bushings, for the purpose of being placed against or away from other cylinders. In another embodiment, these transfer cylinders are seated on levers, which levers are seated eccentrically in respect to the forme cylinder shaft and are pivotable.
For the purpose of engaging or disengaging the transfer cylinders in U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,071, these cylinders are seated in carriages which are linearly displaceable in the lateral frame along parallel movement directions in linear guide elements having linear bearings.